


i'll get inside you

by averzierlia



Category: Star Trek (2009), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fusion, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Winona and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll get inside you

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, I don't even know.
> 
> (this one is abbi's fault too)

“You’re a cunt,” Winona says, not looking up from where she’s making bread.

“I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the cunt, sweetheart, at least from an anatomical point of view,” Thor says lazily, leaning in the kitchen doorway, armor clad and grinning.

“Fuck off,” she says, rolling her eyes and banging around as loud as possible.

“You’re not really mad, are you Loki?” Thor asks, and he sounds concerned, which is adorable. Like she couldn’t change things if she really had a problem with them.

“Someone has to take care of the spawn,” she says, hiding her smirk in the guise of putting the bread in the oven.

“They aren’t _spawn_ ,” Thor says, sounding scandalized.

“You’re cute babe. Get the fuck out of my kitchen before our children come back, I’m waiting until they come into their heritage before I drop the bombshell on them.”

“If you’re having problems I could assign guards to–”

“One of us taking up residence in Midgard is enough. And I love you, but seriously, go and find some frost giants to exterminate before I kill you for letting yourself get killed in the line of battle among humans and leaving me to raise the spawn alone.”

“I love you,” Thor says, crossing the room in two long strides and kissing her. “I’ll be back when Jim starts calling down storms.”

“Of course, leave me to explain to our firstborn how he’s got the ability to work magic and turn his skin blue, that’s so kind of you…” she trails off, realizing that Thor has activated the bridge back to Asgard. “YOU FUCKER I WASN’T DONE YELLING AT YOU.”

Thor’s laughter drifts back to her, and Loki smiles.


End file.
